


book club

by GetTheFreakingSalt



Series: Malec Appreciation Week 2017 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Office Makeouts, alec is no longer a shy soldier, and he'll be damned if he's gonna /not/ want to suck his dick, flirting and teasing, he's the head of the institute and dating the most beautiful man in the world, jace & clary & izzy are in it very very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetTheFreakingSalt/pseuds/GetTheFreakingSalt
Summary: magnus & alec both work hard, and sometimes they know it, and take a little break where they can. it's not easy to do so.written for day 2 ofmalec appreciation week 2017!





	book club

The crackling of the fire in Alec’s office was a welcome companion to the easy silence between them; heat from it wrapped around them as they sat, Magnus on the sofa translating works for a client and Alec at his desk still filling out physical paperwork – for some reason, the Clave still insisted on paper records for everything as well as digital. Magnus still used his office most, but occasionally they would find themselves both working in here, particularly in the evening; it was their way of distinguishing work from leisure, and particularly for Alec, the Institute from _home_.

They sat comforted by each other’s presence, as they had been for over an hour now, when Magnus delicately placed a bookmark on his current page and closed the book, the paper he had been writing on drying its ink and rolling itself up beside him. He watched Alec for a minute after he had sent his work back to his own office, admiring the beautiful man he had chosen to love, and who had chosen him back. The light of the fire danced across Alec’s face, illuminating his strong cheekbones and making his eyes appear almost like honey rather than hazel.

Magnus sat there, drinking in the warmth of the moment briefly, before Alec looked up and saw him staring.

“See something interesting?” Alec smirked.

Magnus tapped his chin and pouted, pretending to think, before he stood up and slowly walked over to the desk. Alec sat up straight, from where he’d been hunched over writing, as Magnus walked behind him, trailing two fingers along his arm, over his shoulder and across his back. Alec shuddered. Magnus let his hand rest on Alec’s right shoulder, and bent over to whisper in Alec’s ear.

“Now I think on it, I might just see something that I like.”

Alec moved to capture Magnus’s lips with his, but Magnus was faster. He pulled back and stood up, running his hand down Alec’s other arm and scooping up his hand, twining their fingers together. He pulled Alec to his feet and towards him, closing the distance and grinning as chests touched, arms wrapped around his waist as Magnus wrapped his around Alec’s neck.

“I can be a tease just as well as you can, Magnus,” Alec whispered in his ear, ducking out of Magnus’s arms and practically flinging himself round the desk. Magnus’s mouth formed an O that was almost comical, and Alec would normally be worried that he’d upset him, but he could see Magnus’s eyes sparkling with mirth and warmth.

Alec had grown used to the office enough that he could walk backwards to the sofa without incident; grin on his face as he beckoned Magnus with one hand once he’d reached roughly halfway. Magnus’s face was incredulous, eyebrows raised, but he was smiling as he followed, heart light with both anticipation and pure, complete happiness.

  
Alec sat down in the corner of the sofa, legs spread, and Magnus followed, perching on Alec’s thigh and slinging his legs over Alec’s other leg. One of Alec’s hands came to the small of his back while the other rested on Magnus’s knee. He closed his eyes as Magnus pressed their lips together softly, and again, and again. They kissed slowly, yet passionately, intensely, for several minutes, with no sound apart from their lips, their breathing and the fire still burning steady. They separated to catch their breath, breathing each other in, until Magnus pressed a kiss to the corner of Alec’s mouth, moving downwards.

Magnus trailed open mouth kisses along the side of his jaw, he pressed kisses down his neck, he pressed kisses to Alec’s deflect rune, tongue following the ink black lines as he mouthed down. He knew that while Alec loved neck kisses as much as anyone, his runes were particularly sensitive and so kisses there drove him _wild_. Magnus heard Alec moan softly and he grinned, before he bit down and drew out a larger moan.

“Magnus…” Alec gasped. He ran his hand up Magnus’s thigh, appreciating the solid muscle under his palm as he went, before he cupped Magnus’s crotch and squeezed gently. Magnus couldn’t help but buck his hips up into Alec’s hand, already half hard, and groaning into his neck.

“Magnus,” Alec murmured, tugging at the zip of Magnus’s jeans. “Can I-“

“Yes,” he breathed into Alec’s neck, dragging his lips back up and over Alec’s jaw. Five o’clock shadow had begun to really show up around six hours previously; Magnus oftentimes wished Alec didn’t shave so often as he found the feel of stubble against his skin incredibly arousing (the gods didn’t need to know how often he praised them for Alec turning out to be so wonderfully hairy).

He connected their lips again as Alec undid the front of his tight jeans, opening them enough so that the only layer between Magnus’s cock and the air was his underwear. Magnus, not willing to go another second with so many layers between them, tugged at Alec’s shirt, willing him to lift his arms up; he did, and Magnus tugged his t-shirt off and tossed it somewhere behind him, revelling in Alec in all his glory. He wondered if Alec really comprehended quite how attractive he was sometimes; every time he came to the conclusion that if not, he would happily spend the rest of his life convincing him otherwise.

Alec, emboldened, leaned forward to kiss at Magnus’s neck, tongue following the shape of his Adam’s apple as Magnus leant his head back. He shifted slightly, so that the two of the combined could pull Magnus’s pants down a little further, pulling underwear with them and freeing Magnus’s cock. Magnus closed his eyes at the feeling of the air, which thankfully was warm from the heat of the fire and of their passion. Alec inhaled a little at the sight, feeling himself get a little harder just from seeing Magnus free.

“See something- ah, _interesting_?” Magnus breathed as Alec, thanking his flexibility rune, bent over and pressed a small kiss to the tip. He sat up and pressed his face close, forehead to forehead, nose to nose, mouth to mouth, to Magnus’s, who was biting his lip, eyes hooded.

“I definitely see something I like,” he breathed back, voice throaty as he wrapped his hand around him, lips catching Magnus’s as he spoke. Magnus moaned softly, and tangled a hand in the back of Alec’s hair as he kissed him, hard.

“Alec, you in here? ‘Cause me and the girls wanted to _oh shit_!”

Magnus and Alec abruptly broke apart as soon as Jace entered the room; Magnus looking amused, Alec looking incredibly annoyed, still with his hand around Magnus’s erection.  
“Oh dude, I’m so sorry, I-“ Jace stammered, eyes fixated on the ceiling, “I- it wasn’t locked, so I just assumed-“

“Jace.”

“-and now I know how it felt like for you-“

“Jace.”

“-that time with Kaelie, and all the oth-“

“Jace, fuck. _Off_!”

Alec seized the nearest object and hurled it at Jace, who annoyingly caught it as he backed out of the room still spouting apologies. They sat and breathed each other in for a moment, before Magnus asked, left hand running down Alec’s bare torso, “Do you… would you like to continue?”

“I had planned to be sucking your dick as soon as I could, I’m not gonna let Jace change those plans because he never learned how to knock,” he grinned, tongue peeking out to slowly, tantalisingly lick his lips. With a wave of his hand, Magnus locked the door and put up sound barriers.

“Hmmmmm, you’re so straightforward about sex these days, Alexander. I might get the idea that you’re not as… _professional_ as you act…” Magnus teased, hand moving up so he could press his thumb to Alec’s wet lower lip.

“Sex in general always seemed so overrated. Sex with you, well. How could I be shy about what I want when the most beautiful man in the world is on my lap?” Alec murmured softly.

Magnus’ breath hitched. It didn’t matter how often Alec complimented him, told him he was beautiful; every time Magnus felt his soul rise and his heart burst with affection.

“You keep complimenting me like that, and I’ll cry, Alexander.”

“Hey, you’re the love of my life, I’ll compliment you as much as I want,” Alec said gently, looking Magnus in the eyes as he began to move his hand.

Magnus let out a squeak that in other situations he’d be embarrassed to admit; somehow, it didn’t matter with Alec. The only thing that mattered, right then and most other times too, was each other.

  
\-----

“Is Alec in there then?” Clary said as she walked up with Izzy.

“Yep! Yeah, he’s in there,” Jace said. “But he’s super busy, we shouldn’t disturb him.”

“Busy with what? It’s nine at night,” Izzy asked.

Jace held up the book Alec had thrown at him; an excessively large tome which appeared to be all about the history of Shadowhunter-Downworld relations. Had it not so recently been on a narrowly averted collision course with his head, he would have appreciated the humour.

“Book club.”


End file.
